disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Descendants: Wicked World
Descendants: Wicked World (also abbreviated simply as Wicked World) is an animated short-form series based on the Disney Channel movie Descendants. It premiered on September 18, 2015 on the Disney Channel and its digital platforms, including WATCH Disney Channel. The series picks up after the film and introduces new characters. Providing the voices of the animated characters are the movie's stars: Dove Cameron as Mal, Sofia Carson as Evie, Cameron Boyce as Carlos, Booboo Stewart as Jay, Mitchell Hope as Ben, Brenna D'Amico as Jane, Sarah Jeffery as Audrey and Dianne Doan as Lonnie. Description After the coronation, the villain kids, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos use their one shot at being good while the dreadful and villainous parents roam the Isle of the Lost. Cast *'Mal' (Dove Cameron) - daughter of Maleficent. *'Jay' (Booboo Stewart) - the son of Jafar. *'Evie' (Sofia Carson) - daughter of The Evil Queen. *'Carlos De Vil' (Cameron Boyce) - the son of Cruella De Vil. *'King Ben' (Mitchell Hope) - the son of Belle and the Beast and king of Auradon. *'Princess Audrey' (Sarah Jeffery) - daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. *'Lonnie' (Dianne Doan) - daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. *'Jane' (Brenna D'Amico) - daughter of the Fairy Godmother. *'Chad Charming' (Jedidah Goodacre) - son of Prince Charming and Cinderella. *'Jordan' (Ursula Taherian) - Daughter of Genie. *'Freddie Facilier' (China Anne McClain) - Daughter of Dr. Facilier. Episodes Trivia *The animation design of the characters seem to be closely modeled after their live-action counterparts, and also take inspiration from the Descendants doll line. *The series features four original songs that were released as bonus tracks on the ''Descendants'' soundtrack. The songs include a retro-soul "Rotten to the Core" remix performed by Sofia Carson, "Night Is Young" performed by China Anne McClain, "Good is the New Bad" performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson and China Anne McClain, and "I’m Your Girl" performed by Felicia Barton. *This is the first animated series produced exclusively to Disney Channel after Mickey Mouse. *The intro was first shown at the end of the Rotten to the Core remix music video. *Each episode is less than two minutes long. *In the trailer, there is a painting of Snow White, as seen in the painting room. Videos Sneak Peek Descendants Wicked World Descendientes Subtitulado al Español Descendants Wicked World - Teaser Descendants Wicked World - Trailer Gallery Promotional Images Descendants_Wicked_World_Poster.jpg|Series poster Descendants_Wicked_World_textless_promo.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-17.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-20.png Descendants - Wicked World Banner.jpg Combustible Confections.jpg Hairdo or Hair Don't.jpg Wicked World - Carlos.jpg Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Wicked World - Mal.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner 2.jpeg Who's That Girl.jpg I loved swimming in Triton's Bay.jpg Who's That Girl 2.jpg Audrey Wicked World.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Screenshots Descendants-Wicked-World-1.png Descendants-Wicked-World-2.png Descendants-Wicked-World-3.png Descendants-Wicked-World-4.png Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Descendants-Wicked-World-6.png Descendants-Wicked-World-7.png Descendants-Wicked-World-8.png Descendants-Wicked-World-9.png Descendants-Wicked-World-10.png Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Descendants-Wicked-World-12.png Descendants-Wicked-World-13.png Descendants-Wicked-World-14.png Descendants-Wicked-World-15.png Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Descendants-Wicked-World-18.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-19.jpg External Links *Official Playlist of Episodes on YouTube *Cartoon Brew's interview with director Aliki Theofilopoulos Category:Animated shorts Category:Descendants Category:TV Series based off films Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney